1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to framing structures to make raised planting beds or landscape wall, and particularly to framing units used individually or jointly with other framing units designed to securely hold one or more vertical panels on edge to restrain soil on one side of the framing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Raised planting beds are commonly used by homeowners to grow vegetables, herbs and flowers. They typically include an outer rectangular structure with four vertical side walls made of two or more rows of (2×6) or (2×6) wood planks aligned horizontally and stacked vertically on edge. The side walls are typically 6 to 12 inches wide and 4 to 12 feet in length and connected at their ends to form a rigid enclosure that retains a large volume of top soil that fills the center area inside the rigid enclosure.
Although treated wood is recommended for outdoor use, it is not recommended for raised beds because the preservatives soaked into the wood leaches into the top soil and is eventually absorbed into the plants. Although non-treated wood may be used to construct the rigid enclosure, it too has drawbacks of excessive warping and deterioration that require the wood to be replaced every few years. While rocks, bricks, or concrete blocks may be alternative materials to form the outer boundary of a raised planting bed, they cannot be individually connected together and easily misaligned.
Homeowners also construct elevated growing areas adjacent to paths, sidewalks and patios. For example, edging material, two to six inches in height, is sometimes placed along the edge of the path, sidewalk and patio to delineate the edge or to keep soil inside an adjacent flower bed. Plastic and concrete edging and bricks are examples of edging material. Unfortunate, edging and bricks are relative thin or short and cannot be used to make tall wall segments often desirable around some areas.
What is needed is a durable, landscape border framing unit that is sufficiently rigid and lightweight and can be used with a plurality of long, vertically aligned, replaceable panels made of different materials that can be easily assembled to form either a raised planting bed or an elevated wall segment adjacent to a path, sidewalk or patio.